Chrisse Gate Vlad
= History = Giant Bat Incident Before Chrisse became a hikikomori, she came came across the nest of Giant Bats in the forest behind the castle. The forest was situated around 1 kilometer away from the castle, so Dan decided for their extermination after judging them to be dangerous. At night, they waited for the giant bats to gather at their nest so that they could be eliminated in one fell swoop. The Dan and Seras stopped their smiles as they observed their surroundings, and proceeded on to the extermination. They had taken 2 of their subordinates into the forest. Gigi was left at the castle as a precaution. The giant bats undoubtedly lost to Dan and Seras, and a deafening roar that would shake anyone to the core resounded. It was the sound that marked their victory. But unfortunately, a single giant bat managed to escape. It fled in the direction of the castle. Although Gigi tried to defeat it with magic, the giant bat swooped down at the plains between the forest and castle. The giant bat was blazing towards Chrisse. Out of nowhere, she took out a bow and arrows, and in that windy night, her single arrow pierced through the giant bat that had blended into the darkness of the night sky. She even managed to accurately shoot through it’s eye socket which was only about 5 cm in size. The forehead of the giant bat is very tough and arrows are unable to pierce through it. Therefore, even though it is common sense for bow users to shoot the eyes, for a child to accurately shoot her arrow without mistake, is reason enough to cause anyone to shudder at such an impossible feat. As Gigi stood in front of the giant bat’s carcass, he was convinced. If Chrisse had potential as a magician, she would have dwarfed even her parents’ already outstanding talent. Hikikomori Incident When they turned 7, the kids of well-to-do Demon Continent families started going to school. There, they learned to read, write, do arithmetic, and history. When they turned 10, those with talent went to magic schools. Those without talent went to schools of general education. The bullying began when Chrisse ojou-sama was 9 years old. When they turned 9, the classes for those who would go on to a magic school and those who won't were separated as preparation. Chrisse was put in a separate class from her 3 close childhood friends. She alone was put in a class for general education. Three months later―she stopped going to school because of bullying. The cause of the bullying was because in spite of both her parents having talent in magic, Chrisse did not inherit that talent. Then, because her three friends had talent, she was separated from them and became alone. The stage for her bullying was set. After that, Chrisse became afraid of light and the world outside, even when she turned 10 years old she hadn't taken one step outside her room. = Story = = Personality = She is a hikikomori. = Appearance = Chrisse has a small stature, with golden hair. She has large eyes with long eyelashes. Her skin is white and smooth like marble, but is not unhealthy like a sick person. The fangs that peeked from her red lips seemed slightly longer than humans of her age. But other than that, rather than a vampire, it seemed more proper to call her an angel that had fallen to earth and became frightened. She received a dragon-dress had the exact same design as Chinese clothes from Meiya. Her thin thigh peeks out from the slit on the bright red dragon-dress. = Abilities = She has no talent as a magician. Chrisse had no body strength due to being a shut-in. Which was why she practiced to increase her base strength. The vampire clan not only has night vision, but also good eyesight and kinetic vision. Chrisse's eyes are exceptional even amongst them. took out a bow and arrows, and in that windy night, her single arrow pierced through the giant bat that had blended into the darkness of the night sky. Chrisse managed to accurately shoot through a giant bat's eye socket which is only about 5 cm in size. The forehead of the giant bat is very tough and arrows are unable to pierce through it. Therefore, even though it is common sense for bow users to shoot the eyes, for a child to accurately shoot her arrow without mistake, is reason enough to cause anyone to shudder at such an impossible feat. If Chrisse had potential as a magician, she would have dwarfed even her parents’ already outstanding talent. Equipment *Remington M700P (sniper rifle) =Relationships= Lute: =Trivia= =References= Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demon Continent Category:Vampire Clan Category:Vlad House Category:Demons Category:Adventurers